He's Back!
by xxxAmutoForeverxxx
Summary: It's been 4 years since Ikuto left to find his father. Amu is now 16 and Ikuto pays her a visit. Catching up on old times...may lead to something more than friendship? Rated M for LEMONS in the later chapters!
1. He's Back!

**Ta-da! New story! Hope you enjoy this. Oh, and I will get better. Promise!! **

Amu's POV

"Sis, I want food!!" My little sister, Ami, yelled.

She was always yelling for something.

I sighed, "In a sec, Ami."

"Ikuto-kun would've been nicer."

That surprised me. I haven't seen Ikuto in 4 years. N-Not like I miss him! Well…maybe a little bit. No! No, Amu! I shook my head and laughed. Why was I thinking this?

"Okay, okay. I'll get it now. What do you want?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Ah, typical Ami.

"Um….how about ramen?"

"Hai!!"

Ever since Ami mentioned Ikuto, memories came back, memories of Ikuto, me, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Yoru and everybody. 4 years ago. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. I haven't seen them in a year. A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of….me and Ikuto?!?! What?!?! Amu! Baka! I gotta stop thinking about this.

I saw that the front door was open. I got a little scared. But I saw a figure standing in the doorway. A guy with…blue hair?!

**It was short. -__-' Sorry. As I said, I'll get better! Promise!! ****The next one should be longer! And…sorry if there wasn't much humor or Amuto.**


	2. Reunion

**Me: Woo! Gonna be writing all day! Parents are out of town so that means, writing!**

**Ikuto: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get on with the story.**

**Me: Baka! I wanna make this more entertaining!**

**Amu: Leave her alone. Even though she's not the most entertaining person, still leave her alone.**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara! Now excuse me while I go deal with these two. *evil laugh***

**Ikuto & Amu: O_O**

Wait…blue hair?!

"Ikuto!!" I heard Ami yell and run over to him.

I just stood there like an idiot.

Ikuto's POV

I stood outside Amu's house, waiting for the perfect time to scare her. Well, hopefully I'll scare her.

10 minutes passed and I was getting restless. _Screw this, I'm just gonna walk in. _And that's what I did. I saw her staring at the open door. And then she looked at me. Ha, she looked so confused.

"Ikuto!!" I hear Ami yell and run over to hug me.

I don't like hugging. But oh well. Amu was just standing there like an idiot. Even though I didn't scare her, this was still pretty good.

"I-Ikuto...w-what are you d-doing here?" Amu stuttered.

This was definitely good.

"What? I can't stop by?" I asked as innocent as I could (**Which isn't that innocent. XP**)

"T-That wasn't w-what I meant. Y-You were l-looking for your f-father."

"I decided to take a break. And will ya stop stuttering?"

She blushed. Ah, she hasn't changed much.

Amu's POV

After 5 minutes, I decided to try to pry Ami off of Ikuto. That wasn't working out so well. When I finally got her off of him, I lost my balance and fell backwards. Well, I would've fell. But Ikuto caught me just in time. Damn his cat-like reflexes.

"Now, Amu. If you wanna be in my arms, you don't have to do that. All you have to do is ask." Ikuto smirked.

He hasn't changed much.

"P-Pervert!" I yelled and quickly got to my feet.

Ami ran upstairs and into her room. I guess she doesn't want her food.

I sat on the couch and Ikuto sat next to me. At some point, we started catching up on everything. I wanted to ask him about Yoru but…

"Hey, Ikuto?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"Um…what about Yoru?" I asked.

Just then, Yoru flew in.

"Yo!!" He greeted.

I was a little jealous. He still has Yoru. But I don't have my charas.

"What about your charas?" Ikuto asked.

I paused. "…..They've been in their eggs for a year now. They never came out."

He seemed confused.

I sighed and walked upstairs and into my room. I saw the 4 eggs, one pink and black with hearts. One blue and black with spades. One green and black with clovers. And one golden and black with diamonds. Ran. Miki. Su. Dia.

Ikuto's POV

"Hey, Ikuto?" Amu said.

"Hmm?"

"Um…what about Yoru?" She asked.

Just then, Yoru flew in.

"Yo!!" He greeted.

I looked at her and was about to say something but she looked a little upset.

"What about your charas?" I asked.

She paused. "…..They've been in their eggs for a year now. They never came out."

I was confused. What? How is that possible?

She sighed and walked upstairs into her room. Yoru and I followed her. She was just staring at the 4 eggs. But I noticed something.

Amu's POV

Ikuto walked past me and looked at the 4 eggs. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"There's tape stuck on them. They can't get out."

That's it. I'm an idiot. How could I not have known that?!

Ikuto carefully took the tape off and almost instantly, everyone flew out.

"Amu-chan!!!!" All 4 of them cheered and hugged me.

I started laughing. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, Amu-chan! It's not all your fault!" Ran, her normal hyper self, said.

"Ikuto?" Dia looked at him, confused.

The others looked at him, also confused.

"We decided to take a break. So we came here." He simply explained.

"We?" Su asked.

None of them noticed Yoru until he cleared his throat.

"Yoru!" All of them cheered. They sure were hyper.

20 minutes passed and we were all talking. Ikuto and I were actually getting along.

Then, I remembered what he did before he left. He kissed my cheek. I never had a chance to ask him why.

"Ikuto…before you left…you kissed my cheek. Why?"

**Me: Cliff-hanger!!! Haha!**

**Ikuto: She's gone insane.**

**Amu: For once, I agree with you.**

**Me: I am not insane!**

**Amu & Ikuto: Yes you are.**

**Me: Ah, forget them. R&R!!!**


	3. Tell me

**Me: Hi!! Okay, so I just had a lot of sugar so if I act hyper, that's because I am.**

**Ikuto: What a shock.**

**Me: Even though I hate Tadagay, I would turn this into a Tadamu if you don't shut up.**

**Ikuto: Shutting up.**

**Me: Good. I do not own Shugo Chara!**

He was about to speak until I heard my father yell from downstairs.

"Amu! We're home!!"

"Damn it. Um…hide in the closet!" I told him.

"Nah."

Oh, he's gonna get it.

"Amu!" my mother yelled.

"Ikuto! In the closet, now!"

"You don't control me." He said.

Ami came running in and instantly saw Yoru and the girls.

"Little people!!"

She still calls them that.

Then we all froze when we saw my parents. And it was worse when I was on top of Ikuto trying to get him to move. Bad timing.

My mother looked at him. "Ikuto?"

"Hai."

I quickly got off of him and tried to explain everything to my parents.

"Amu, you don't have to explain anything. As long as nothing happens, it's fine."

I let out a sigh of relief.

Ikuto's POV

I love hearing her trying to explain.

"Amu, you don't have to explain anything. As long as nothing happens, it's fine."

Amu looked at me and I smirked. _Yeah, nothing will happen. Nothing at all. _

At night, Amu was on the balcony drinking milk. Didn't I tell her that drinking milk won't make her breasts grow more? I was on the roof and I jumped down, ducking my head when she spit out the milk.

"I-*cough* Ikuto!"

"What did I tell you about that milk?" I asked.

"P-Pervert!"

"Didn't we already cover that?" I smirked.

"S-Still, you're a pervert." She stuttered again.

Amu's POV

"But, you love that I'm a pervert don't you?"

I was about to say something when Ran flew in between us. Thank you, Ran!

"Amu-chan, your mom wants you to see her."

I sighed of relief. "Okay."

I walked downstairs and was thinking, he never answered my question. Why did he kiss my cheek?

"Amu, sit down." My mother told me.

What did I do? I sat down and looked at Ami. She had a guilty look on her face. Ami, what did you do?

"Ami told us that you and Ikuto have something together."

I looked at Ami and glared at her. She looked down. I looked back at my mother and laughed.

"Well, you know Ami. She always tells little lies. Nothing is going on between us. There never was."

Ikuto's POV

She was just about to answer my question when Ran flew in between us. Bad timing.

"Amu-chan, your mom wants you to see her."

After that, Amu ran downstairs and I followed.

"Amu, sit down."

I looked over at Ami and she looked like she was guilty of something.

"Ami told us that you and Ikuto have something together."

I tried not to laugh. Ah, Ami.

"Well you know Ami. She always tells little lies. Nothing is going on between us. There never was." Amu told her.

For some reason, I felt a little sad. Damn it, Ikuto. Stop it. I sighed and walked back upstairs. I got in Amu's room and layed on her bed. Yoru followed me.

"Ikuto, why are you so sad-nya?" He asked.

"I'm not."

That's the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep.

Amu's POV

After all of that, I sighed and walked back into my room.

"Well that was weird." I said.

"Why would Ami say that?" Miki asked.

"I don't know." I hopped into bed and closed my eyes.

But I opened them again and saw Ikuto lying there.

I screamed and jumped out of the bed.

It looked like I woke him up.

"Ugh. Why do you scream so loud?" He asked, groggily.

"Y-You're in my bed!!"

"So?"

"Ugh!!" I groaned. "You sleep on the floor!"

"But it's so cold." He whined.

He's not sleeping in my bed! Period! I tried to push him off but he ended up pinning me down. He leaned in like he was gonna kiss me.

"You can't win, Amu." He whispered.

I stared into his deep blue eyes. Why was I doing this?! No! I don't like Ikuto!

He stared back and smirked.

Ikuto's POV

As she stared at me, I stared into her honey brown eyes and smirked. I love having this effect on her. I can do so many things.

She continued to stare at me like she was in a trance.

Normal POV

Amu and Ikuto stared at each other for about 5 minutes. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia flew in, not noticing them.

"Good night, Amu-cha-AHHH!!!!" They all screamed when they saw the two of them.

Ikuto looked at them. "What?"

"W-What are you doing to Amu-chan?!" Su asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He replied.

Amu's POV

The girls' screaming broke me from my trance and I pushed Ikuto off of me. What just happened?!?! What did he do to me?!

Dia sighed. "Ikuto, really, what did you do to her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just have that effect on her." He smirked at me.

Later, the girls fell asleep and it was just me and Ikuto. I had to ask him.

"Ikuto…you never answered my question. Why did you kiss my cheek before you left?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Do you really wanna know?"

I stared at him for a second. "T-Tell me."


	4. Awkward Morning

**Me: *tear* I am SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't written or updated in years!**

**Amu: Overreacting a little bit.**

**Ikuto: More than a little.**

**Me: Remember, I'll turn this into a Tadamu if you two don't shut it!**

**Amu: Please!**

**Ikuto: C'mon, you know you love me.**

**Amu: Do not!**

**Ikuto: Do too!**

**Amu: Do not!**

**Ikuto: Do not!**

**Amu: Do too!**

**Ikuto: Ha!**

**Me: *shakes my head* I do not own Shugo Chara!**

He paused for a second…then started laughing. Damn it, not again. I couldn't take his sarcasm anymore. I jumped on him and started hitting his chest**. **He was still laughing. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. But it's the only way to shut him up. I kissed him.

~Amu's Thoughts~

AHH! Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this!

Ikuto's POV

As I was laughing, Amu jumped on me and started hitting my chest. Ah, she's just like Utau. But nothing can make me shut up. Then, she kissed me. Well, that shut me up. What was she doing? Well, I don't care what she was doing, I just kissed back.

A few minutes later, we were still kissing and I decided to turn things around. I flipped her over and started kissing her neck.

"I-Ikuto. S-Stop."

"Why?" I mumbled.

She stayed still for a moment then pushed me off of her and ran downstairs. Damn, I really messed up this time.

I stayed there for a few minutes then decided to see if she was okay. I saw her laying on the couch asleep. I never meant to hurt her like this. It's just that I thought that she finally understood what I said before I left for the last time.

*Flashback*

"You're leaving already?" Amu asked.

I didn't say anything. All I said was, "Hurry and grow up."

I knew she was confused. And I knew she wouldn't know what I meant until she grew up.

*End flashback*

I smiled a little. Maybe she did finally understand. But I wouldn't know until tomorrow.

-The next day-

Amu's POV

I woke up, smelling eggs in the kitchen. I thought it was my mom cooking so I walked in and opened the fridge.

"Good morning." Ikuto greeted. Wait…IKUTO?

I jumped and stared at him. "W-Why are you cooking?"

"What? I can't cook? Your parents said it's fine for me to do anything here."

Damn it. "W-Well, I'm still mad at you about last night." I said and crossed my arms.

"I know. That's why I'm cooking. I'm hoping that I can make it up to you. And if that doesn't work, I'll take you to the mall so you can buy whatever you want."

"Why don't you just leave?" I mumbled, thinking he didn't hear me.

He put the plate on the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You want me to leave. Okay, I'll leave." And that was the last thing he said before he walked out.

I looked down. What did I say? I…I didn't mean that.

"He'll come back." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Utau standing at the door.

"How do you know?"

"Well," she walked in, "knowing Ikuto, he'll come back soon. Trust me."

I sighed, hoping that she was right. And just like she said, he came back in.

I looked at her, "How did you…?"

She shrugged, "He's my brother. I should know these things."

Ikuto just looked at us confused. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Utau simply said and walked out the door.

I hate it when she leaves like that. There was an awkward silence between us. Shocking, huh? Usually, by now he would've said something perverted like he always does. I looked at him and saw him looking out the window.

"What'cha looking at?" I asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Something."

I shook my head and sighed. It was always hard to talk to him. Either he always said something perverted or he barely said anything at all.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like "I'm sorry". But…nah. He's never apologized.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." He said more loudly.

My jaw dropped. Did Ikuto just say SORRY? Ikuto Tsukiyomi said sorry?

"Oh, don't act so surprised. I might just take it back." He suggested.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

Another awkward silence. I decided to break it again. "So…where are Yoru and the girls?"

"Last time I checked, asleep."

"Oh." I mumbled, "I could really use their help right now."

"Do I still need to make it up to you?" Ikuto asked and walked up to me.

Ikuto's POV

She looked at me with an innocent look. "Maybe…take me shopping?" and she smiled her cute little smile.

"See? At least I got you to smile." I teased.

Whoa, I never talked like that. What's with me today?

"So, you'll take me shopping?" Amu asked, excitedly.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

Ah, back to my old self.

Amu smiled and ran upstairs to go change.

Hmm…it wouldn't hurt to spy on her would it?

**I know, it's short again (*sad face*). And again, I'm sorry that's it's been so long. I didn't have a clue what to write. That's why this chapter is kind of short. But I got a good idea for the next chapter so…I hope you enjoyed this one! **


End file.
